Missing
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: It was 1926 zane had just been let out of college he is married to pixal Borg.But as you know in 1926 everyone who was older that 25 had to go to war so zane went leaving his family and his 1 mouth pregnant wife.But what will happen when they get a note from him?
1. The note

Pixal's POV

I sat on my bed holding my head in my hand's with Nya and Jay by my side.

In my hand was a note from the military ,that my husband zane had gone to.

Heres what it read.

"helicopter shot down STOP zane juilen missing in action STOP We are very sorry for this but we will not stop looking for him STOP".

I couldn't stop crying my eyes were very red and puffy.

Then I felt a little kick in my belly.

i smiled a little ,but then went back to frowning.

Me and zane were ecspecting twins in about one mouth ,A girl and a boy.

I then thought of how the twins were gonna live with out there daddy around.

I started sobbing.

Nya sat on the left side of me she started rubbing my back whispering

"everything's gonna be ok they'll find him".She was silently crying as well as jay.

Then jamie,Kai,cole,Lloyd,Misocko ,garmadon and master wu then entered the room.

(Jamie's my OC and she's dating jay : P)

I looked up at all the frowning faces

There eyes where very puffy.

Lloyd walked over to me and hugged me."I'm sorry i know how you feel he was my brother" he started sobbing in my shoulder silently I hugged him back.

Nya was sobbing silently but when Kai hugged her she lost it and started crying loudly.

Jay then walked over to Jamie who was crying and sobbing still and tried to calm her down."It's ok jamie zane is strong hell be fine"

"I hope so"I whispered threw a sob.

Zanes POV

I couldn't feel my right leg or my left arm.

I tried to open my eyes but it hurt so much.

I tried again my eyes flew open.I looked around at my surroundings The trees where tall and the bushes were wet with new mid morning dew.

where am I?

I looked to my left to see my helicopter in flames ,then I smelled something rotten I looked on my right to see the body of my partner frank Williams laying there lifeless with blood all in his brown hair.

I quickly looked away from the horrific sight.

my eyes started watering ,I have been in the military for 13 years and have never seen a dead bloody body before -really-.

Even threw the worts if wars.

I tried to make my way over to him By pulling myself up on a branch. but my legs gave out and I fell.

So I just sat there thinking.

What happens now?

will I survive?

What about my family?

What about pixal?

How will the twins live with out a daddy?

I rubbed my eyes then I let out a huge yawn.

I looked up at the beautiful pinkish orange sky. It was about sunset.

I slowly layed on my back onto the soft grass and closed my eyes hoping.

That everything was going to be all right.


	2. Bad Kai

Kai's POV

pixals been in her room ever sense the bad news came,and I'm really starting to worry.

I walked up to pixals door and gave a soft knock.

No response.I knocked again ,harder this time.

"Who is it and what do you want?"Pixals vocie said coming from inside the room.

'Its kai and Im really starting to worry about you,You've been in your room for a long time and should come out"I said

"Why should I...It's not like anyone liked me when i came here"Pixal said sobbing a little.

I paused she's right.

Ever sense she came here me and the others though she was a bad person.

But zane saw the good in her and now here we are a couple years later zane married to her ,about to have twins and there daddy's maybe dead!

"I'm sorry pixal"I said softly

"What?"She asked now opening the door to where I could see her.

"I'm sorry for treating you badly ,You and zane are alike in the most amazing ways"I said pulling pixal out of the putting my arms around her neck.

She blushed a bit.

"And if he says your alright then I'm alright with it"I said looking into pixals light green eyes.

"Thank you"She said looking into my hazel eyes.

we stood there for a sec then noticed we where holding hands and quickly looked away blushing.

"Um so I should be getting back to training oh and don't worry about zane I bet he's fine because he's a strong person who will never give up and I hope you feel a little better."I said looking back at pixal as I strolled out the door.

"Wow no wonder zane married her,She's hot even for a nerd"I whispered to myself

but as Kai said that he did not know he was being watched by there feathery friend.

* * *

><p>Zane and pixal are humans if you haven't guessed yet.<p>

And there nerds ,But cute nerds if you like this story pls leave a review and I will make more chaps soon

bye.


	3. Finding out about Kai and pixals moment

Zane's POV

I woke up to the sound of gun fire.I quickly sat up and looked around.

*Bam* then there was silence.I looked around for something to stand up on.

I looked to my left nothing.I looked over my right there was a big stick about to fall of the branch.

I reached up and pulled on it.*snap*I turned my head to were the noise came from.

I started pulling the branch harder,This time the branch came off.

I Quickly Pulled myself Up on my feet and the footsteps came closer.

And closer ,And closer until,A black man jumped out of the bushes holding a gun in my direction.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst ,But it never happened.

"Zane!"The black male yelled.I soon recognized the voice.

I opened my eyes at the male."jack is that you"I said limping over to him.

"Yea it's me and what happened ,First I'm flying under you to scout for enemy's the next I wake up with a broken left arm and my co pilot dead!"Jack said.

"I don't know that's what happened to me ,But I can't feel me left leg or right arm"I said sitting back down onto the grass.

Jack shook his head"Man you were always the one to get bad things happen to you for nothing"Jack said sitting next to me.

"So...were you the person who shot the gun?"I asked

Jack looked down looking like he was about to cry."What happened?"I asked again.

"Well you know how I Said my co pilot was dead...Well turns out he wasn't"Jack said.

"Was he alright?"I asked but that was a stupid question of course he wasn't alright he crashed an airplane.

"No he wasn't,I walked over to him because he seemed to be shaking a bit ,But when I got over there..."Jack stopped.

I looked down at the ground.I knew how he felt" It's ok you don't have to tell me"I said rubbing his back.

"No no I'm fine *sniff* As I was saying when I got over there I noticed he was choking on his own blood,I tried to help him but when I rolled him over there was a stick impaled into the back of his neck"Jack said

My eyes widen."Go on"

"*sniff* ok so when I saw that stick in his neck I knew he wasn't gonna survive and I wasn't trained for this stuff ,Then he said something threw his choking "Kill me"Jack said putting his head in his knees.

I looked at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry for ever bringing this up

"No no it's ok you were curious,It's my fault for not looking closely at the enemy's fire"Jack Said.

"No it's not it's those A** holes who started this war"I said.

Jack looked up at me ,then smiled "Thank you zane ,But we should really be looking around for a first aid and food before night comes"Jack said helping me up with his good arm.

I looked up at the sky it was almost I'm guessing 6:00.

I then limped over with Jack to look for supplies.

Then I heard something*squawk*.I recognized that sound.

I looked up and there he was my flew down to me and landed right in front of me.

"Who's this?"Jack asked.

"This is my falcon my brothers and sister used to use him to spy on enemy's or send a message"I said scratching his neck.

"Cool"Jack said looking around threw the ruble.

"So why are you here my little friend?"I asked him.

He then flashed a hologram of Kai and pixal in the hall way.

"What are you trying to tell me?"I asked again.

He then played the recording.

Pixal and Kai where holding hands looking into each others eyes then quickly pulled away

Blushing."Um so I'll see ya later"Pixal said giggling at Kai a little."Yea see ya later" Kai said Walking down the hall way with pixal going into her room.

"So is that it"I said not trying to scream at the hologram kai.

My falcon shook his head and kept playing. Kai was walking down the hall way he then said "No wonder zane married her she's hot"Kai said chuckling and turning around the corner.

The falcon stopped the recording.

I really wanted to scream at Kai right then but I have a message for him.

"Falcon I have a message for my family Tell them that I'm all right and that I'm in the middle of the Vietnam jungle and that they should call my boss to find me oh and Kai stay away from my wife!"I said.

The falcon nodded as it flew away out of sight.

"So you mad at your brother?"Jack asked still looking for stuff.

"Oh no I'm not mad I would never get mad at my brothers as long as they stay away from my 1 mouth old pregnant wife and if then don't Hear my warning I will hurt them"I said going over to Jack.

"I hear that once I went away On a trip to see my family and left my wife at home when I got back the next day I caught My wife in the bed with another man having ***,So I kicked those b****es out and married another girl named Anna and we've been married for 25 years"Jack said.

"wow that sounds terrible but you had a happy ending and that's all that matters"I said.

"Yea at least it was a happy ending I just hope your brother doesn't do that to you behind your back"He said smiling back at me.

I smiled back then whispered under my breath "I hope they don't"


	4. OMG Kai every ones Gonna hate you

Kai's POV

I walk on the deck of the bounty to see cole and jay talking to eachother.

"Hey guys what's up?"I ask them as I walk over to them."Oh nothing it's just I can't ZBF out of her room"Jay said frowning.

"Did you have any luck with pixel?"Cole asked."Yea she's out of her room talking again"I said.

"Good because I really was starting to worry about her I mean if zanes boss doesn't find him then..."Cole stopped as soon as he heard some kind of bird noise.

we all looked up at the sky and there he was,the falcon like a black dot in the sky came down and landed on jays stretched out shoulder.

we all started to smile again.

"He buddy did you find something?"Jay asked scratching the birds head.

the falcon nodded then flew of jays shoulder onto the ground then opened his mouth to show some hologramed person.

I looked closely at the hologram closely the eyes were like glowing light blue,then my eyes widened."what?what is it?"Jay asked.

I then whispered"Zane he's alive".The others eyes widened."Z...ZZ...zane...HES ALIVE!"Jay screamed making Every one flood onto the deck even ZBF.

"What's wrong?Whos alive?"ZBF said running up us. Jay then smiled at his dawg girlfriend."Zane he's alive!"Jay said.

ZBf's Eyes then whipsed while hugging jay"Thank The Lord"

"It's a miracle"Nya said hugging cole while cole hugged her.

They then realized that they were hugging then quickly shoved off eachother blushing.

I chuckled.

"Ok falcon play the recording"Kai said stepping out of the way so every one could see.

The falcon started the rec. zane was staring into recoding looking a little bit mad.

I wonder why?

"Falcon I have a message for my family I'm all right ,I'm somewhere in the Vietnam jungle and they can call my boss to look for me I miss you all dearly.."zane said

I smiled at him I then looked back at my family who were also smiling then I looked back at the recording.

"Oh and one more thing Kai stay away from my wife that is all"Zane said before the falcon flew off.

The falcon closed his mouth.I could feel my body heating up as I turned around at my family who were all looking at me.a little bit made except for pixel.

"*sign*shiza"I whispered.


End file.
